beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse. Power Rangers Project Beast! Power Rangers Project Beast are Maximal-aligned heroes from the Power Rangers series. They are based on Chojuu Sentai Liveman. Create a page for the team, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:48, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Power Rangers Skybirdz! Power Rangers Skybirdz is a Maximal-aligned hero team from the Power Rangers series. They are based on Choujin Sentai Jetman. Create a page for them, please. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:48, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Power Rangers Bio-Man! The Power Rangers Bio-Man is a Maximal-aligned hero team from the Power Rangers series. They are based on Choudenshi Bioman. Create a page for the team, please. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:48, January 25, 2018 (UTC) CardSquad PR! CardSquad PR is a Power Ranger-like team and a Maximal-aligned crossover team from the Power Rangers series. They are based on JAKQ Dengekitai. Create a page for them, please. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:48, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Power Rangers of '81! The Power Rangers of '81 are a 1981-founded team of heroes and a Maximal-aligned hero team from the Power Rangers series. They are based on Battle Fever J. Create a page for them, please. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:48, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Power Rangers Thunder Squadron! The Power Rangers Thunder Squadron is a Maximal-aligned hero team from the Power Rangers series. They are based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Add a page for them, please. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:48, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Power Rangers Danger Squad! The Power Rangers Danger Squad is a Maximal-aligned team from the Power Rangers series. They are based on Denshi Sentai Denjiman. Create a page for them, please. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:06, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Power Rangers Ancient Squad! The Power Rangers Ancient Squad is a Maximal-aligned hero team from the Power Rangers series. They are based on Dai Sentai Goggle V. Create a page for them, please. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:07, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Power Rangers Tri-Solar! The Power Rangers Tri-Solar is a Maximal-aligned team from the Power Rangers series. They are based on Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan. Create a page for them, please. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise?